


Shoot Me Harder Daddy~

by XxRainbowEchoxX



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cop!Joel, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Oral Sex, Pretty Kink, Ray's laziness isn't all bad, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxRainbowEchoxX/pseuds/XxRainbowEchoxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was lazy.<br/>Like really lazy.<br/>He use to deny it when people called him out but...<br/>There’s really not much denying it when he’s stuck in situations like this.<br/>Like how Ray had a gun pointed at him by a really tired looking cop.</p>
<p>Otherwise known as Joel is a cop and too tired to deal with this criminal's kinky bullshit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot Me Harder Daddy~

Ray was lazy.  
Like really lazy.  
He use to deny it when people called him out but...  
There’s really not much denying it when he’s stuck in situations like this.  
Like how Ray had a gun pointed at him by a really tired looking cop.

Yes, metaphorically speaking, he could have out ran the cop, but that took so much work.

 

Close to the end of their latest heist a whole new fleet of cops showed up.  
Most of the time they didn’t have to worry about that because by this time they had already fled the scene, but today they had gotten pushed a little behind schedule.  
After breaking into the bank the crew went and took up their separate positions.  
Ray, as the sniper, was usually placed on lookout duty.

But lookout is such a boring job.

Maybe Ray brought along his DS to entertain himself  
And maybe he missed the cop cars heading towards the bank  
Ok. Maybe his laziness was starting to become a problem  
But he couldn’t help it, it’s who he is

 

So, they were forced to cut the heist short and flee the scene  
And even then, it’s still not like Ray couldn’t get away  
He just didn’t see any point in running, he was the lookout, it’s not like the cops would find him.

At least that’s what he’d told himself before he was face to face with none other than a cop.

Maybe Ray fucked up, but, even then, there’s nothing for him to worry about  
He’s apart of the notorious Immortal Fake AH Crew  
So no matter what happens, he can’t die  
Yeah it still stings a little, but when your friends with an immortal Gavin, you get use to the pain

~o~o~o~o~o~

Ray quit thinking about remodeling his life choices, and focused on the exasperated cop in front of him.  
He was an older man, around 6 foot, dark hair, scruffy appearance. For his age he actually looked quite handsome, albeit a bit frazzled.  
The officer had a determined look on his face as he pointed the gun at Ray’s chest. After a bit of internal debate, Ray decided that the guy seemed cute enough, might as well mess with him before he made his getaway.

 

“I am Officer Heyman and I demand you put your hands up.”, the cop sternly stated as he slowly paced towards Ray. Ray slowly raised his hands in surrender.  
The officer paced forward cautiously, aware that he could be dealing with an armed and dangerous person. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you-”  
“You.” Ray interrupted quickly.  
“In a court of- wait what?” Officer Heyman stopped in confusion, gun still raised.  
“You said anything I say will be held against me, so I said you.” Ray winked at the officer and dropped his hands.  
The officer stared strangely at the criminal before he put together what Ray had said. A faint blush colored his cheeks as he angrily gestured with his gun.  
“I-I never told you to put your hands down.”,the cop stuttered out.  
“But Officer~” Ray purred,”How else are you suppose to cuff me”, he raised his eyebrow suggestively.  
“Dammit Joel, you just have to get the freaky ones don’t you”, the officer muttered angrily to himself as his blush darkened.

 

Ray was about to respond when he felt his pocket vibrate. He ignored the cop’s protests and dug the phone out of his pocket. A quick check showed him it was a text from Geoff telling him to get his ass back to HQ.  
Ray released a disappointed sigh and slipped his phone back in his pocket. “It was fun while it lasted, but Geoff calls. See ya’ cutie.” Ray shot him a mock salute before walking past the cop, towards his motorcycle.  
Joel was baffled at first, and then angry at himself for not realizing he was a FAHC gang member, specifically Brownman. He spun around aiming his gun at the retreating criminal.  
“Brownman! You are being placed under arrest. Put your hands up or I will be forced to shoot you.”, Joel shouted at the retreating figure.  
Ray just threw up a peace sign as he kept walking toward his motorcycle. Joel panicked as the realization hit him that he was about to let a notorious criminal get away. In his panic he aimed at Ray’s leg and shot him.  
Ray staggered as he felt a slight stinging in his leg. He looked down to find a bullet wound.Turning around, he saw the officer pointing the gun at him, but with less conviction. 

 

Now Ray had 3 options  
Option 1: Continue to get on his bike and leave like Geoff told him to,  
Option 2: Kill the cop and get on his bike and leave, like Geoff told him to, or  
Option 3: Fuck with the cop even more

Now if Ray had been anyone else on the team, he probably would’ve went with Option 1 or 2  
But being the cocky little shit Ray was he decided to entertain himself.

Ray made hard eye contact with Joel and released a dramatic pornographic moan.  
“Yesss Daddy shoot me harder.”, Ray whined out, his voice a higher pitch.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Joel stopped dead in his tracks as a shiver traveled through his body. The moan hit him straight on and sent blood pooling into his groin. He dropped his gun in shock as his entire face turned bright red. He really shouldn’t have been so turned on by Ray calling him daddy, but the look on the kid’s face when he said it was pure ecstasy.  
Joel opened his eyes and noticed that the kid was staring at him with a new sense of interest. Joel was confused until he looked down to see he was sporting a hard on. Joel groaned and slapped a hand to his face, dragging it down. He was now fully embarrassed in front of this kid. He didn’t even know why he shot him, everyone knows the FAHC is immortal and wounds heal up in mere minutes.  
Joel turned and began to walk back to his cop car. He heard the kid’s protests as he trudged towards the vehicle. He reached the door and let out an embarrassed sigh.  
“Look kid, I’m tired and I have had enough humiliation to last me a month. Let’s just pretend like this never happened and go our separate wa-”, before Joel could finish his sentence he was flipped around and suddenly face to face with Ray.

 

There was a mischievous glint in the younger’s eyes as he eyed the officer hungrily.  
“Or, you could shut up, we could make out, and I could suck your dick.”, Ray whispered persuasively as he backed Joel into the car.  
Joel swallowed at the proposition as he felt his dick pulse at the idea. Joel’s entire body screamed yes, but there was still part of him screaming that this was immoral. “N-No I can’t”, Joel mumbled avoiding eye contact with him. “You’re and FAHC member, I’m suppose to uphold the law, not defile it.” He shuddered at the idea. “I don’t even know you’re real name.”  
Ray just rolled his eyes at the policeman.  
“My name is Ray.” Joel kept mumbling excuses as Ray got closer to the taller man. Soon he was pressed fully against him, both men’s hardon’s obvious. Joel’s rambling had become near incoherent when Ray laced his arms around the frazzled man’s neck. He forced Joel to look into his eyes as he pulled off his best pout.  
“Daddy~”,Ray whined.”I want to suck you off.” Ray batted his eyelashes and gave a light roll, finally breaking Joel.

 

Before Ray had time to think Joel had flipped their positions and was pinning Ray to the car, ravaging his mouth. The older man’s sudden intensity had thrown Ray off but soon he came to his senses and began kissing Joel back, matching his pace. Joel grabbed Ray’s ass, causing him to rut into Joel desperately.  
“You’re a needy little shit aren’t you.”, Joel groaned as Ray began to suck a large dark spot on his neck.  
Ray tried to focus his attention on hastily undoing Joel’s belt, and after a couple of minutes of fumbling he successfully had it undone. Ray dropped Joel’s pants and claimed his prize, lovingly caressing the officer’s member. Joel sharply inhaled as Ray began to touch him.

 

Ray dropped to his knees and took a good look at Joel’s member. It was decent length and thickness. Ray took an experimental lick of the tip before swallowing Joel down. Joel groaned and raked his fingers through Ray’s hair. Ray began to bob his head slowly, swiping the underside with his tongue. Joel basked in the feeling of Ray’s mouth, wet and hot, around his length. Joel resisted thrusting into Ray’s mouth and gently urged him to go faster. Ray took the hint, and began to bob faster, taking more of Joel’s shaft. Soon he was skillfully deepthroating Joel to the base. Ray began to swallow around the man’s cock pushing the cop closer to the edge.  
“Jesus Ray, I’m close.”, Joel groaned feeling the pleasure cloud his brain. Suddenly Ray pulled of Joel with a pop and pulled himself back up. Joel let out a low whine but before he could say anything Ray was undoing his own pants.

 

“Joel, I need you to fuck me. I need you inside of me, please.”, Ray moaned rubbing his face into Joel’s neck. Joel was to far gone to even think about saying no.  
“Lemme get lube and a condom out of the car”, Joel gave him a chaste kiss before pulling Ray off the door to open it and dig in the console.  
“Alright Mr. Prepared. Do you take time out of your day to ravage every criminal you bring in?”, Ray asked mockingly. Secretly he was selfishly hoping he was the first.  
Joel laughs dismissively. “Oh god no. This is my first time being seduced by someone I’m trying to arrest. We’re supposed to carry condoms around to handout to horny teenagers to encourage safe sex. I keep the lube for -ahem- boring patrols”, Joel coughed and blushed slightly at the confession. After retrieving both items he climbed out of the car and closed the door. “What about you, criminal? How many innocent officers have you assaulted in the line of duty?”, Joel asked teasingly, yet a part of him wanted to be the only one.  
“Oh trust me, I haven’t met a cop as cute as you before.”, Ray assured flirtily with a wink. He leaned against the car again, facing Joel. Joel poured some lube into his hand and it gave it a moment to warm up.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much.”, Joel said seriously as he carefully pushed one finger inside of Ray.  
“Thanks for the concern, Officer, but I’m not a doll. Hell I even like it a little rough”, Ray relaxed himself so the first finger went in with ease. After a couple of moments Joel added another finger. Ray’s face scrunched up a bit but he relaxed once again and soon the slight twinge of pain was gone. Joel sped up his fingering, encouraged by Ray’s noises.  
Joel stared at Ray’s face in wonder. “For a criminal, you make some cute ass noises.”  
Ray just rolled his eyes and pouted. “Whatever man, all I know is I need your dick in me now.”

 

Joel chuckled at the younger’s needy tone and pulled his fingers out of Ray. Ray let out an annoyed noise but waited as Joel rolled on the condom and lubed up his cock. He pressed against Ray’s entrance and slowly pushed in. Ray shuddered as Joel slowly bottomed out. Ray let out a sigh and Joel groaned.  
“Jesus Christ Ray you feel so good.”, Joel groaned as he pulled out and pushed back into Ray.  
“Fuck Joel, you feel so good inside me. I might just let you arrest me if it means I can get more of this.” Ray mewled in pleasure arching his back.  
Joel hoisted Ray up, using the car as a support. Ray wrapped his legs tightly around Joel’s waist as he began to get a new angle. Suddenly, after a hard thrust, Ray saw stars.  
“Th-There Joel, ri-right there, p-please.”, Ray practically sobbed. Joel aimed all his thrusts for that spot as he picked up speed. Ray felt a tingling in his groin and he knew he was close.  
“Cl-close, I’m close.”, Ray was practically babbling, but Joel got the hint. He grabbed Ray’s cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Joel’s brain was clouded with lust and he was starting to see black on the edges of his vision.  
“God you’re so fucking pretty like this Ray. A stone cold criminal turned into a needy little slut begging for my cock. I bet you’d love for me to arrest you. Make you my personal criminal to fuck everyday. You’re such a pretty little slut you know that? Why don’t you come for daddy pretty boy”  
Joel’s dirty talk was the thing that pushed Ray over the edge. Suddenly his entire vision turned white as he babbled about being Joel’s pretty little slut, finally reaching his orgasm. As Ray tipped over the edge he tightened deliciously around Joel’s cock sending him over the edge as well.

 

They both sat there and caught their breath, bathing in the afterglow. Ray laid his head on Joel’s shoulder getting his thoughts together.  
“Joel that was- that was amazing”, Ray said trying to even out his breathing.  
“That was pretty good kid.”, Joel ruffled his hair and slowly pulled out of him. He waited until Ray regained his balance before he let go, and even then the kid was still shaky.  
They both pulled their clothes back on and awkwardly looked away.  
“So I thought this was just gonna be a one time thing, but that was really good, like best sex I’ve ever had good, so do you want to go out sometime? Maybe get coffee or something?”, Ray blushed while awkwardly shuffling his feet.  
“Yeah, actually that might be a good idea, but maybe not something public. Most people aren’t as stupid as me and know you are in the FAHC.”, Joel said sheepishly looking up at Ray.  
“Uh, yeah dude. Maybe we could do like video games at my place or something?”, Ray suggested, shyly bringing his eyes up to meet Joel’s.

 

They exchanged numbers and shared an awkward hug before they went their separate ways. Both had a lot of explaining to do when they got back. 

~o~o~o~o~o~

~At The Police Station~  
"I attempted to arrest Brownman but he -cough- disarmed me."

'You met the Brownman! Barely anyone has seen him and lived to talk about it!'  
'Is that how you got that bruise on your neck?'

"Umm, yes I got the bruise from Brownman -cough- attacking me."

~At FAHC HQ~  
"I fucked a cop."

'YOU FUCKED A WHAT?!?!?'  
'That’s top X-Ray! Did he let you play with the flashy lights?'

"No Vav, I didn't ask to. We found a better use for the car. Did you know that all cops carry condoms around?"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting smut and Joelay. I've written both before but this will be my first time posting it! I got the idea when I heard someone say "Shoot me harder daddy". Any constructive criticism would be great! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
